Errance Éternelle
by Elysabeth
Summary: Petite nouvelle avec notre rôdeur des temps modernes...


**Errance Éternelle-Chapitre Unique**

**Auteure : Elysabeth**

Le générique défile encore à l'écran, mais on peut déjà entendre les applaudissements des quelques centaines de personnes se trouvant dans l'immense salle de projection. Puis, c'est à une ovation debout qu'ont droit le désormais inoubliable Peter Jackson et son équipe d'acteurs.

La première représentation de la troisième et dernière partie du Seigneur des Anneaux, le Retour du Roi, s'achève dans la nostalgie et la fierté. Des centaines d'admirateurs ont pu avoir la priorité d'assister à la projection en compagnie de la troupe des comédiens. Bons nombres de journalistes et photographes ont été attirés par l'événement et les critiques s'accordent déjà pour affirmer que la trilogie entière est un véritable chef-d'œuvre cinématographique.

Les membres de l'équipe ayant participé au tournage se relèvent de leurs sièges, émus et tristes; l'aventure est bel et bien terminée et tout n'est maintenant qu'un souvenir. À présent, il faut célébrer cette réussite et les acteurs empruntent le fameux tapis rouge pour se rendre vers une salle de fête.

Ils défilent donc parmi la foule d'admirateurs et photographes, massés sur chaque côté du tapis. On entend des cris d'exaltations au passage des comédiens et les flashs des appareils photos se succèdent, aveuglant voire même agressant leurs cibles. Des caméras de nombreuses chaînes-télé capturent des images des comédiens. Quelques dizaines d'agents de sécurité se tiennent près de la foule afin de veiller à ce que personne ne franchisse les deux  fines cordes qui longent chaque côté du tapis rouge. 

Viggo Mortensen déambule avec ses camarades acteurs, souriant humblement au public. Lui aussi est triste; il s'était attaché à sa « petite famille » qu'il avait fréquentée pendant plus d'une année de tournage. Et il a put tous les revoir lors des différentes promotions de l'oeuvre qu'ils avaient réalisée. Par contre, aujourd'hui c'est la fin. Cette soirée est la dernière organisée en l'honneur de leurs accomplissements. Viggo est donc réuni avec sa « petite famille » pour la toute dernière fois. Mais, il ne laisse pas son chagrin paraître. Après tout, l'ambiance est à la fête... Il continue donc à serrer quelques mains tendues vers lui et à saluer les gens qui l'abordent.

À un moment, il constate que, un peu plus loin à sa gauche, une personne a réussit à franchir la mince corde qui fait office de frontière entre les acteurs et les admirateurs. Viggo n'y prête pas vraiment attention, croyant que les agents vont vite renvoyer cette personne de l'autre côté... Mais, aucun d'eux ne semble réagir à l'arrivée de l'« intrus ». Pas même ses copains qui continuent à défiler l'air de rien. 

Viggo s'accroupit à la hauteur d'un petit garçon afin de lui signer un autographe et il jète un bref regard vers l'avant. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte que la personne en question est toujours présente et elle se dirige droit sur lui. L'acteur interrompt sa signature et se relève, à la fois surpris et intrigué. En s'avançant vers lui, il remarque que l'intrus est en fait une femme.

« _Une fan un peu trop insistante sans doute_... se dit-il. »

Puisque les agents n'ont guère remarqué cette dame, Viggo se demande déjà comment il fera face à la situation : « _Heu... Madame, j'apprécie l'attention, mais pour votre propre sécurité et la nôtre, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez derrière cette corde... _» Voilà, sa déclaration est déjà toute bien préparée dans sa tête.

La femme s'arrête à quelques mètres de Viggo, le scrutant d'une manière étrange... L'acteur l'observe aussi, prêt à l'accueillir comme le ferait toute bonne vedette soucieuse de ses admiratrices. Cependant, la femme ne bouge pas; figée par on ne sait quoi. Viggo la regarde alors plus attentivement; elle est vêtue entièrement de noir et ses cheveux ébènes touchent ses hanches tant ils sont longs. 

Sa peau est si pâle et son regard si grave, empreint d'une tristesse qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre... 

Cette femme n'a rien d'une admiratrice frénétique.

Viggo réalise qu'elle possède une beauté dont il n'avait jamais été témoin auparavant.

Une beauté sombre et mélancolique...

 Durant un instant, il demeure hypnotisé. Puis, la dame s'élance vers lui avec une certaine grâce très particulière. Elle tend des bras frêles vers Viggo qui, lui, est incapable de bouger. 

Elle prend alors son visage entre ses mains... Ses doigts sont froids et délicats... Viggo reste muet et bouche-bée. Pas parce que ce geste l'offusque, mais plutôt parce que cette personne dégage à la fois une chaleur et une froideur qu'il n'avait jamais connues.

La dame appuie son front sur le sien et plonge son regard dans celui de l'acteur.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Tout paraît immobile autour d'eux. Viggo ne perçoit plus ses amis, la foule, les flashs des caméras, les cris... Il ne voit plus qu'elle...

Il ne réagit pas, paralysé par deux billes bleues qui le dévisagent gravement. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel dans ces yeux profonds et affligés... Irréel et étrangement familier...

La femme et lui se scrutent longuement, front à front, sans dire un seul mot. 

Ils sont si prêts l'un de l'autre que Viggo perçoit son souffle sur son propre visage. Un souffle glacial.

La dame entrouvre les lèvres et un son émerge de sa bouche.

Non.

Pas un son, mais plutôt des paroles. 

Des paroles que Viggo met un temps à saisir.

« Merci... »

Ce sont les premiers mots qu'il déchiffre. La voix de la dame n'est que murmures légers. Si elle n'était pas si proche, il ne pourrait l'entendre. Viggo ressent alors un tel chagrin à travers cette voix qu'il en a presque la gorge serrée, malgré lui.

La femme reste là, ses mains tiennent doucement le visage de Viggo en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Merci... répète-t-elle. »

L'acteur ignore pour quelle raison il est remercié, mais il n'ose pas poser de questions.

« Merci de lui avoir rendu justice... »

À ce moment, il réalise que la dame s'est adressée à lui dans une langue étrange qui n'est pas la sienne. Un dialecte qu'il arrive pourtant à comprendre s'il prend le temps d'imprégner chaque mot dans son esprit. Puis, Viggo se souvient qu'il a déjà étudié ce parlé pour les besoins de son rôle dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Mais, le tournage étant terminé depuis fort longtemps, il a un peu perdu la main. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi il avait mis un certain temps à saisir ses paroles. 

« Merci... Merci de l'avoir fait revivre...Merci de toute mon âme, Seigneur Mortensen... »

Les derniers mots, elle les avait soupirés à même ses lèvres...

Viggo sent alors la légère pression de sa bouche sur la tienne...

Il se laisse faire, touché par les dires de cette femme qui n'ont pourtant aucun sens pour lui. 

Il ferme les yeux, goûtant à ce baiser subtil qui dure à peine quelques secondes. Il a la sensation d'être embrassé par un être sans vie...

La femme rompt ensuite l'étreinte et s'éloigne de lui, ses doigts quittant peu à peu son visage.

Elle lui offre un dernier « merci » accompagné d'un sourire empli de désespoir et de mélancolie.

Puis, elle se retourne et marche lentement vers la foule.

Viggo ne fait pas un seul geste, abasourdi. 

Il la regarde toutefois partir et juste avant qu'elle ne se fonde dans la masse d'admirateurs, un vent froid se lève brusquement et fait virevolter sa chevelure noire.

Ces cheveux balancés dans les airs révèlent alors l'entièreté de son visage blanc. Et une particularité physique de son anatomie retient l'attention de Viggo; une paire d'oreilles, fines et... pointues...

Le souffle coupé, les yeux de Viggo s'écarquillent et son coeur semble cesser de battre.

La lumière se fait dans son esprit.

Il la reconnaît.

La dame continue sa marche à travers la foule qui ne la voit pas. Une marche qui dure depuis si longtemps. Cette marche qui est en fait une longue errance... Depuis des millénaires qu'elle erre sans fin sur cette terre...Vivant un deuil infini... Attendant que s'écoulent enfin les interminables jours de sa torturante existence... Pleurant la perte de sa seule raison de vivre... Souffrant dans l'amertume de la nostalgie et les souvenirs d'un Passé trop lointain.  

Dernière de sa race à être restée en cet univers désormais peuplé uniquement d'humains. Témoin de l'évolution du monde alors qu'elle demeure dans cet état de labeur éternel.

Seule

Viggo la regarde s'éloigner; elle lui semble plus qu'un spectre... Une ombre se mouvant dans la foule... 

Pour lui, c'est le choc, mais il ose se dire que ce qu'il vient de vivre n'est pas le fruit de son imagination.

Viggo prend conscience qu'il vient d'être remercié d'avoir incarné un homme qu'il croyait n'être qu'un personnage de conte... Il a donc rendu justice à un individu qui a déjà existé et sans le savoir, Viggo a permis à cette dame d'avoir l'illusion qu'_il _était encore vivant...

Avait-il vraiment fait revire cet homme, de manière si véridique et si conforme, pour avoir droit à une telle apparition, à une telle reconnaissance? Il savait que sa prestation avait été marquante, pour lui et pour les autres, mais pas au point d'attirer l'attention de _cette _dame... 

Viggo est bouleversé et ému. Il reste immobile, n'entendant pas la foule qui acclame son nom ni ses camarades qui lui demandent pourquoi il est soudainement si pâle.

Un seul mot finit par être émit.

« Undomiel... »


End file.
